Faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué? Nooon!
by SniggerHedgehog
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Emma, une pauvre petite moldue sans défense qui n'aurait pas du appliquer la loi de Talion. Et qui a fini sous les roues d'une voiture. Le rapport avec Harry Potter? Vous allez bien voir, je ne vais quand même pas casser le suspense!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: c'est le monde de J.K, pas le mien! Même si la plupart des personnages sont à moi.

Rating: K+ j'augmenterais si besoin...

C'est l'histoire d'Emma, pauvre petite moldue sans défense(hum hum) qui n'aurait pas du appliquer la loi de Talion. Et qui a fini sous les roues de la voiture d'un alcoolique. Le rapport avec Harry Potter? Vous allez bien voir, je ne vais quand même pas casser le suspense!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

La loi de Talion, c'est pour les cons. Vraiment.

Dans une chambre nauséabonde et à peu près rangé au sixième étage d'un immeuble jaune se trouvait une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années à moitié écrasée sur son bureau, le nez sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Elle s'appelait Emma Hugette Durand et elle écoutait du rock avec le son au maximum.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de réveiller tous les voisins à 7 heures du matin un samedi?

Parce qu'elle boudait. Et qu'elle était vexée. Si si, c'est une raison valable, je vous assure!

Elle avait donc décidé de se venger de son idiot de frère qui avait encore farfouillé dans sa chambre en son absence. Chambre dont l'entré était formellement interdite à tout autre individu que la propriétaire de la dite chambre.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il voulait juste récupérer le mp3 qu'elle lui avait «emprunté» il y à de cela 6 mois. Mais ce n'était pas une raison! Si l'entré est réglementée, c'est pas pour rien, on est pas dans un moulin, on est dans la chambre d'une jeune fille. Un peu de respect, que diable!

Vous l'aurez compris, Emma est une adolescente de base.

Acné, kilos en trop, tendance hystérique, butée, de mauvaise-foi, toujours à se plaindre et dont seule sa modestie pouvait rivaliser avec son enthousiasme au travail. Qui plafonnait aux environs de zéro. Voir dans le négatif, si il pleuvait.

L'adolescente type, donc.

Alors que les voisins sortis de leur doux sommeil réparateur commençaient à râler, Emma continuait de végéter tranquillement devant son ordinateur tout en lisant des fanfictions sur Harry Potter.

Les livres ne lui avaient pas suffit. Il s n'avaient même pas tenu plus d'une semaine. Trop petit, le genre de bouquin qu'on lit en quelques heures...

Elle avait vécu sa découverte des fanfictions comme un miracle venu des cieux pour la sortir de son désœuvrement le plus total.

Mais voilà, demain sera le jours maudit.

Lundi.

Pas seulement parce qu'il sonne le recommencement d'une nouvelle semaine pleine d'heure de cours et d'ennui sans ordinateur mais aussi parce qu'elle était privée d'ordinateur le lundi.

Sacrilège!

Mais son frère, le fourbe, avait mis en place un système qu'il avait directement installé sur Fifi, l'ordinateur d'Emma, et qui empêchait l'ordinateur de démarrer le lundi. Le démon!

Comment avait-il réussi à laisser traîner son foutu virus dans la Fifi adorée d'Emma?

Avec la complicité de leur parents, bien sur. Les traîtres!

Mais c'est qu'il avait couvert ses arrière, en plus! Pas bête, le bougre!

Mais c'était sans compter la loi de Talion qu'Emma avait apprise bien trop tôt de l'avis des parents de la jeune fille.

Et donc, chez elle c'était œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Et comme Emma portait un appareil dentaire, il lui semblait tous à fait normal que la vengeance fasse plus mal!

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte les 2Ocm de hauteur et les 10kg de muscles de plus que son frère possédait.

Ni le fait qu'il serait peut être en colère d'avoir été réveillé si tôt un samedi.

C'est donc pour ça qu'elle se retrouva avec les tympans presque percés, toutes les corvées de la semaine sur le dos et la promesse d'être réveillée très, très mais alors très tôt le lendemain.

Et c'est déglutissante et en désespérée qu'elle alla chercher le pain. Et dire qu'elle était obligée de quitter Fifi un samedi pour aller chercher du pain. Son frère a toujours été un sadique de toute façon.

Alors qu'elle traversait la route au retour, le pain sous le bras et un paquet de bonbon acheté avec la monnaie dépassant de sa poche, elle remarqua son frère entrain de se fendre la poire derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans sa chambre! C'est un domaine privé! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, le gueux! Elle lui fera passer l'envie de se marrer à cet âne!

Et c'est là qu'elle trouva judicieux de s'arrêter en plein milieu de la route et de faire un gentil signe de la main à son frère. Un doigt d'honneur.

Juste avant de se faire renverser par la voiture d'un idiot qui avait bu avant de prendre le volant et qui n'avait pas réagit en voyant une gamine arrêtée en plein milieu de la route.

C'est ça, les danger de l'alcool au volant. Mais au lieu de s'embêter à réglementer l'abus d'alcool, les gendarmes devraient réglementer l'abus de connerie. Mais bon, si ce serait le cas Emma, son frère et le chauffard seraient déjà en prison. Ainsi que la quasi-totalité de la population mondiale. Ce qui n'aurait absolument aucun intérêt pour nous, bien sur...

Mais bon, ce n'est pas ça l'histoire, bien que je trouve ma remarque tout à fait pertinente, ce n'est pas le point.

Revenons donc à l'essentiel.

Qu'allons nous faire maintenant que notre héroïne est morte?

Et bien, allez savoir...

Dites, vous croyez qu'il y a une vie après la mort?

* * *

><p>Un petit prologue d'introduction. Je n'ai pas dis qui sera le second personnage principale pour ne pas casser la surprise, on le connaîtra bien assez vite!<p>

Je tiens à préciser que la fréquence de parution sera longue, voir très longue pour la simple et bonne raison que je passe un examen à la fin de l'année!

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je préfère la narratrice au personnage principale... Oui, vous avez raison, je vais me recoucher...

Review? Allez, juste une! Pour me faire plaisir?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: c'est le monde de J.K, pas le mien! Même si la plupart des personnages sont à moi.

Rating: K+ j'augmenterais si besoin...

C'est l'histoire d'Emma, pauvre petite moldue sans défense(hum hum) qui n'aurait pas du appliquer la loi de Talion. Et qui a fini sous les roues de la voiture d'un alcoolique. Le rapport avec Harry Potter? Vous allez bien voir, je ne vais quand même pas casser le suspense!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Quand on escalade un lavabo géant, il vaut mieux savoir comment redescendre...

« _Oh merde ! _» fut l'unique pensée qu'Emma put formuler avant de mourir bêtement, écrasée par une voiture alors qu'elle faisait un doigt d'honneur à son frère.

Et donc, peu après sa mort, Emma formula une autre pensée: « _Mais quand est-ce-que je vais pouvoir m'occuper de mon compte Ma Bimbo ? _» avant de se réveiller, une centaine d'hippopotames se baladant dans sa tête.

Pourquoi cette pensée débile ? Et bien, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné précédemment, Emma est une adolescente de base.

Vous ne voyez toujours pas ?

Et bien, comme toutes les adolescentes de base, Emma était inscrite sur plein de site pour fille dont le but premier est d'accorder correctement ses chaussures et son sac à main et de trouver un petit-ami riche et, de préférence, super-canon. Mais ce n'est qu'une option, un bonus agréable si vous préférez. Mais bon, tant que l'argent y est, tout va bien pour nos chères «bimbo», elles ne vont pas chipoter. Après tout, pourquoi travailler quand on peut épouser une homme riche qui vous passera tous vos petits caprices ? Elles risqueraient de se casser un ongle, les pauvres...

La jeunesse, de nos jours...

Mais bon, là n'est pas la question.

Donc, Emma se réveilla lentement et douloureusement puis ordonna à son cerveau de demander un doliprane.

Mais voilà, Emma avait un cerveau rebelle qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres.(le comble pour un cerveau !)

Et donc Emma se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était morte.

« _Je sais que faire des doigts d'honneur c'est vulgaire et impoli, mais quand même ! C'est pas une raison pour m'assommer ! _»

En fait non, elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle était morte.

J'avais oublié que l'adolescente de base n'est pas une rapide... C'est bien ma veine, ça...

Emma ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Pour les refermer aussi tôt et se rendormir aussi sec.

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté de narrer cette histoire inintéressante, surtout pour ce salaire de misère.

Ah oui, j'oubliais que c'était la crise... Mais bon, le chômage aussi ça peut être pas mal des fois...

« _Geuuuuuuh... Gnagueneuuuh... _»

Oh, une revenante !(c'est le cas de le dire !)

Et c'est donc sur cette pensée très philosophique qu'Emma se réveilla.

Pour la deuxième fois.

Dans la même journée.

Après avoir été écrasée par une voiture.

Crédible, n'est-ce-pas ? Enfin, moi je dis, je dis rien. Tant qu'on me paye, bien sur !

Donc, Emma ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

Pour aussitôt amener ses mains devant ses yeux et crier.

Très fort.

En fait, hurler serait plus juste...

« _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Faut que je trouve un miroir, et vite ! _»

Coup de bol, les W.C étaient à la porte à côté. Tout le monde y croit, à ces coups de chances, aucune chance que ce soit une des magouilles d'une auteure sadique qui paye mal ses employés, n'est-ce-pas ! Et je ne parle d'aucune auteur en particulier, bien sur ! Je ne me permettrais pas voyons...

Malheureusement, le miroir et le lavabo étaient plus de deux fois plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée pour notre chère Emma.

Étrange...

Emma fit alors ce qu'elle pensa le plus judicieux devant cet obstacle imprévu. Elle commença donc à escalader le lavabo.

« _J'aurais jamais pensé qu'escalader un lavabo serait si dur ! _»

Normal, ce n'est pas comme si on escaladait des lavabos tous les jours !

Mais bon, je m'égare !

Emma ayant terminé sont ascension, après s'être aplatie par terre à mainte reprises, de façon tout à fait élégante, bien entendu, elle se redressa fièrement dans le lavabo, heureuse de son exploit et leva les yeux.

Pour se mettre aussitôt à crier, ou plutôt, hurler. Encore.

« _Je suis devenu une minimoys ! _»

Et oui, Emma était devenue une gamine d'environ 6ans.

Elle avait le droit de paniquer, après tout.

Mais voilà, Emma faisait parti de la sombre secte des adolescentes de base. Ce qui signifie qu'on ne peut pas la comprendre. Ses parents en témoigneront...

C'est donc pour ça que je faillis m'étouffer en entendant la pensée qui suis.

« _Mais je suis trop chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! _»

J'avais oublié que les adolescentes de base étaient des hystériques. Ce me fut presque fatal. La crise cardiaque n'était pas loin, je vous l'assure. Mais j'ai survécu, je me suis accroché à la pensée que peut être l'auteur aurait marre de cette histoire ou l'abandonnerait. J'ai pensé à mon salaire, je n'allais pas l'abandonner, lui aussi ! Et j'ai réussi ! Je n'ai pas cédé à la tentation de quitter ce monde cruel qui m'a obligé à narrer cette histoire stupide tellement indigne de moi ! Ce qui fit d'ailleurs naître en moi l'irrésistible envie de demander une prime de risque à l'auteur. Au premier abord, on ne dirait pas mais c'est un métier dangereux, narratrice !

Et donc, maintenant que j'ai fini de cracher mes poumons, je vais devoir continuer de vivre et suivre ma triste destinée... Condamnée à suivre l'histoire de cette gamine sans intérêt... Pfff...

Donc, comme je le disais peu avant ma presque mort, Emma avait un drôle de mode de pensé.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, Emma n'avait pas rajeuni, elle ne ressemblait pas à ça, quand elle était petite. Il semblerait qu'Emma squate le corps d'une gamine.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si mes super déductions nous avançaient beaucoup puisque c'est Emma, le personnage principale, et qu'elle n'a même pas encore réalisé qu'elle était morte...

Mais la gamine doit être morte, vu qu'Emma s'est réveillée dans une infirmerie. Enfin, elle devait être morte. Ou très malade. Il y a sûrement un truc qui a merder quelque part. Vraiment. Ou alors, une auteure sadique est passée par là, qui sait...

Mais pourquoi est ce que cette gamine malpolie n'est-elle même pas capable de mourir normalement ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire au plus simple ? Juste mourir et on en parle plus ?

Mais non, il faut que mademoiselle mette sont grain de sel.

Faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer? Nooon! Pas son genre!

Faites des gosses, qu'on nous dit !

« _Mais comment je fais pour redescendre, maintenant ? _»

Bonne question. Très bonne question, même.

Question à laquelle tu vas répondre toute seule, ma chère Emma, ne compte pas sur moi !

Tu t'es foutue dans la merde toute seule, tu t'en sort toute seule !

« Framboise, ou êtes vous ? Pourquoi criez-vous comme cela ? Vous allez réveiller tout le monde ! Aller, montrez vous tout de suite !»

Framboise? Je plains sincèrement celle qui porte ce nom.

« _Framboise... Huuum... J'ai faim... _»

Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi les noms de fruit provoquent cet effet là sur les adolescentes. Et pas que sur les adolescentes, d'ailleurs.

Saperlipopette ! Moi aussi j'ai faim, maintenant!

Sacrebleu, c'est que c'est contagieux, en plus !

« Ah, Framboise ! Mais que faites vous dans ce lavabo ? Descendez de là tout de suite ! Et, pour l'amour de Dieu, arrêtez de crier ! »

Elle n'a pas l'air commode, celle là, même pas du tout. Je suis bien contente de n'être _que_ la narratrice, finalement...

_« Hein? »_

Encore une pensée très philosophique, ma chère Emma...

Alors comme ça, la pauvre fille qui porte ce nom très pourr... fruité(l'auteur aime les framboises et je tiens à mon poste, la calcul est vite fait) est notre très estimée Emma...

Mouahahahahah ! Trop drôle ! Elle est passée de Emma Huguette à Framboise ! Parcours intéressent, soit dit en passant...

Mais bon, elle aurait pu avoir pire ! Tout à fait, ça aurais pu être un prénom composé ! Framboise-Marie ou Framboise-Cerise, par exemple !

Même si je n'aime pas beaucoup Emma(c'est elle qui rend mon travail si inintéressante !) mais je ne le lui souhaite pas. Je ne le souhaite à personne, d'ailleurs. Vraiment.

« -Euh, c'est à moi que vous parlez, madame ?

-Bien sur, pauvre sotte, à qui d'autre pourrais-je bien m'adresser ? Et, pour votre information, on ne dit pas "euh", on dit pardon. Est-ce clair, jeune fille ?

-Oui madame. »

_« Oh, alors comme ça je m'appelle Framboise ! »_

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette pensée? Les jeunes, de nos jours, quelle déchéance...

Rien n'a l'air de la choquer, là dedans...

Elle ne trouve pas étrange qu'elle soit morte et qu'elle soit dans le corps d'une gamine ?

Même pas un peu ? Un tout petit peu ?

Non, apparemment elle s'en fiche comme de sa première chaussette.

_« Je me demande quand est ce que je vais me réveiller... »_

Ah ! Tout s'explique ! Elle a interprété ça comme un rêve, peut être qu'elle a un cerveau, finalement!

_« Est ce qu'il y a des fraises ici ? Non mais c'est que j'ai toujours aussi faim, moi ! »_

Ou pas... Je pense que je vais me taire, la prochaine fois... Oui, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde...

Enfin, non, si je ne parle pas, qui va raconter l'histoire ?

Je veux être payée, moi ! Vous savez, les temps sont durs, avec la crise...

* * *

><p>Premier chapitre mis en ligne! Toujours pas de Harry Potter à l'horizon... Mais bon, patience!<p>

Je préfère toujours la narratrice(Sylvie) à Emma... C'est triste, n'est ce pas? Préférer la narratrice à sont propre perso...

Sylvie, tu ne vas pas te faire virer, voyons! Enfin, je dis ça mais ce n'est que le chapitre un...

Le chapitre 2 est à peine commencé, il risque de mettre du temps...

Je tiens à préciser qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, Emma n'est toujours pas descendue du lavabo...

Une review sur un mur  
>Qui picore du pain dur<br>Picoti, picota  
>Lève la queue et puis reste là!<p> 


End file.
